


Never leave me

by Hemera7437



Series: SNS Summer Week 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-Hokage Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, SNS Summer Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemera7437/pseuds/Hemera7437
Summary: Sometimes the outcome is entirely different and so much better than expected(Can be read as continuation of "Home at last")





	Never leave me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenTheFoxGRINS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFoxGRINS/gifts).



> SNS Summer Week 2017  
> Day 4: Hokage

Naruto sighed, finally he was done with all the work he had to do, being Hokage wasn’t an easy job. And there was much more paperwork involved than he would have thought, much to his chagrin.

“I’m done for today, teme. What about you?”

Sasuke was his Co-Hokage. It was unusual to have more than one Hokage as were the events leading to it.

After Sasuke had come back to Konoha, he had been put under Naruto’s custody, a constant surveillance so that they were sure he wouldn’t betray the village again. At first Sasuke was even contained in the village, later they both got sent on various missions to reassure Sasuke’s loyalty. It was during those missions that they got together after an embarrassing moment of Naruto blurting out whether he could kiss Sasuke. And the rest was history.

In that time Naruto completely refused to succeed the position of the village leader.

After Sasuke was released from custody though, Naruto still refused to go after his childhood dream. A fact that thoroughly  baffled the raven until he forced Naruto to give him the explanation behind it.

“You know, it just doesn’t seem fair to you,” Naruto had said. “You wanted to be Hokage too. To change the village for better. When I become Hokage now, I feel like I’ll take that chance from you.”

Sasuke had just chuckled and they came up with a plan. Naruto had taken on his fated job and after a year he had pulled Sasuke in as his Co-Hokage.  
It wasn’t easy, with all the anger and distrust against the Uchiha, but eventually they had succeeded.

It was working quite well actually. They would split the work evenly (even though Sasuke often did more of the paperwork and Naruto did more of the public appearances).

So one could imagine Naruto’s frustration when that wasn’t the case anymore those days.

“Yeah okay, dobe. I still have to do something before I can head home.”

There, this was happening so often lately. Sasuke as well as all his other friends had conspired against Naruto! Lately they did much more work and handed him the jobs no one wanted to do, basically pushing him out of his position as the ‘main Hokage’. And it pissed Naruto off to no end.

“Ah yeah, and what is this thing you have still to do?”

“Nothing that would concern you,” Sasuke said dismissively.

And the secrecy too. No one would tell him what was going on those days, they all said that ‘he shouldn’t concern himself with this stuff’ and continued their work. Like Naruto had no place with them.

A sharp pain shot through his chest. It reminded him too much of his childhood loneliness. The times where everyone hated him, where no one wanted to have anything to do with him. Where he spend more time alone on a swing before the academy than he could possibly remember.

What if it was happening again? In his childhood he was at least used to his loneliness. If his friends, his love, left him now, he wouldn’t survive this.

Naruto took a sharp breath in. Sasuke of course heard and looked up from his papers.  
But Naruto had already turned to leave, hiding his eyes where now tears threatened to spill.

He didn’t go back home that day. He slept inside his old apartment, that he barely used these days but still refused to give up.

The following day, Sasuke asked him where he was, of course he did, he had to keep up appearances after all. Naruto scoffed, which earned him a quizzical look from the raven.

It hurt.

\---

The rest of the week continued in a similar fashion. Naruto would be ushered around the Hokage office and in the evening he was sent home before anyone else.

It was painful.

By now Naruto was convinced that his friends didn’t want him around anymore. And he accepted it. There wasn’t much he could do after all.  
He couldn’t just force them to like him.

And this way, at least Sasuke was still Hokage. As much as it pained him to admit, Sasuke did a great job and he would leave the village in good hands. He was still so proud of his love, even though the raven only brought him pain lately. Naruto couldn’t just stop loving him. He would sit this through until Sasuke decided to leave him.

_‘You are torturing yourself, kit.’_

‘Shut up, furball. I know what I’m doing.’

_‘I sincerely doubt that.’_

‘I won't leave him. Not now, not ever. If he wants to get rid of me, he has to do it himself. And I will not discuss this with you, old fox.’

\---

The days were long and painful and still nothing had changed. They obviously didn't want him in the office, so Naruto had left on his own accord. Ignoring the concerned gaze Sasuke send to his back while he was leaving. Sasuke wasn't genuinely worried  after all.

Naruto sighed. He was sitting on the fourth Hokage’s stone face, looking over the village. The sun hung low in the sky and the heat of the day had almost disappeared.

The air stirred and the next moment, Sasuke was standing behind him.

“You know, Naruto, when you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore, all you had to do was ask. I am not forcing you to stay in a relationship with me.”

Naruto snorted.

“I could say the same thing for you, teme.”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“If you got that idea from me, I have to apologize. I never meant for you to feel that way. But, Naruto, you know how bad I am with feelings. You knew what you were going into when you asked to kiss me. I am sorry for the pain I caused you, it wasn't my intention.”

That made Naruto feel slightly better. At least his boyfriend didn't want to break up with him.

“Then what's this secrecy about? You always push me out of office and refuse to tell me anything about it!”

At this Sasuke gave a relieved chuckle.

“If it's just that, I can tell you. You will know tomorrow what it’s about. I only ask you to trust me, it will hopefully all make sense tomorrow.”

With that, Sasuke disappeared, leaving Naruto to ponder about his cryptic statement.

He didn’t sleep that night. How could he? There was too much on his mind.

\---

The dreaded day eventually came. Naruto was up with the first rays of the sun. He didn’t think he could lay still any longer.

Today was the day he finally got a real explanation or the day where all his hopes, all his expectations were shattered. He didn’t know what was the better option.

He opted to not stay in his old apartment but to sit on the fourth Hokage’s monument. It was too early in the morning that Sasuke would be awake to show him what he meant anyway.

As he sat there watching as Konoha slowly woke up, he pondered about Sasuke’s words again. He couldn't come up with a satisfactory explanation though.

Finally it was time to head to the Hokage office and Naruto couldn't wait a minute longer. So he teleported into the office instead of walking as he did normally.

But the minute he stepped foot into the room, Sakura appeared and pulled him back out of the room again.

“Oh no, you don't,” she laughed. “You are not seeing it before it's ready!”

“Seeing what?” He asked perplexed.

“Oh, I'm not telling you! If you want to know, you have to wait!”

She exuberantly pulled him through the whole village, as far away from the office and centrum of Konoha than possible.

Naruto didn't know what he should think. He just let himself be dragged around and tried not to think about what would happen once ‘it’ was ready.

\---

It was evening when Sakura finally stopped distracting him and shouted happily: “It is ready!”

The next thing he knew, she wrapped a blindfold around his eyes.

“No peeking!”

Naruto felt the wave of chakra when she teleported them both away. It made him dizzy, that he couldn't see anything. But from the scent around him, he guessed that they were now on the open place before the Hokage office.

It was eerily quiet for this time of day, even though Naruto could sense the presence of almost every villager.

“It will start soon,” Sakura whispered.

Naruto didn't dare breathe.

“Now!”

\---

The light was blinding when the blindfold came off. Naruto stood blinking for a few moments before he could see anything.

But when he did, his jaw fell.

Right there, in the middle of the place, stood something like a stage, that normally wasn't there. It was decorated with orange flowers and banners, although there were other colors too, accompanying the mesmerising setting. The whole village of Konoha was assembled in front of it, staring at him curiously. He himself was positioned on a long way that led directly to the podium.

And there, on the podium, right at the end of the walkway, stood Sasuke. He was clad in a tux and looked ridiculously regal and Naruto immediately felt underdressed in his usual attire with his father's cloak thrown over his shoulders.

Sasuke was looking at him expectantly.

The blonde swallowed thickly. This was it.

He hesitantly took a step forward and walked all the way up to where Sasuke was waiting.

\---

Sasuke held out his hand to help him onto the podium and then they were standing in the middle of this crowd with everyone's eyes on them. The last time the Jinchuuriki got this kind of attention was when he was made the head of the village.

The crowd was staring at them and he was getting nervous: what were they expecting of him?

But his questions were quickly answered when a sound of awe went through the mass of people. They were staring at something on Naruto’s left.

Hesitantly he turned to look.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat and his eyes began to water. He gasped audibly.

Sasuke was kneeling on one knee and held something in his hand that suspiciously looked like a jewelry box.

“Naruto, I am sorry that I made everyone keep this secret from you, but I wanted it to be a surprise,” he said. “And I hope I managed to do so. I have gathered the whole of Konoha here to ask you a question, that is very important to me.”

“You are my most important person, even if I sometimes can’t quite show it. Even when I hurt you, please know that I will never stop loving you. And I am so grateful that you continued to stay by my side, putting up with me even in the hardest of times. I even hurt you while planning all of this and I am still not sure how I actually deserve you and why you still haven’t left me.”

“But even while I ask myself that, I am selfish and think, that I will never ever let you go.  
Naruto, I said it before and I will say it countless times again: you are my light, my love, my reason to still exist, my reason for not being in prison. You are my everything.”

By now Naruto was crying, clutching his chest right where his heart was, as it was beating out of his chest while all his questions were answered in the sweetest way possible.

“I gathered your whole beloved village to be my witness as I ask you this question, because I want everyone to know. Because I wanted to show you how much you mean to me for the whole world to see.”

“Usuratonkachi, I love you. And I ask, no - beg you… will you marry me?”

The tears still flooded down Naruto’s face as he pulled his love up into his arms. He clutched him tightly as he screamed for everyone to hear: “Yes, teme, yes! Of course I will marry you! You know you didn’t even have to ask!”

And then they kissed and the whole world stood still and in this very moment no one else existed. It was a short kiss but it felt like an eternity had passed before Naruto let go of Sasuke.

The tears were now dry on his face when he yelled at the crowd.

“I am getting married!”

He heard his love chuckle behind him and turned around to give Sasuke his biggest megawatt smile.

“I love you too, teme.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> Comments and Kudos make me happy <3


End file.
